My Pokéreality : Une histoire de rousse
by Nyu72
Summary: Un simple petit écart dans ce que les autres considéraient comme la normalité et je perdais tout. Famille, foyer, amies... Seul mon Bulbizarre me restait fidèle. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution à présent, la plus dangereuse : partir sur les routes et devenir dresseuse Pokémon. Contenu parfois M.
1. Fuite

Cette fanfiction est un autre complément de 'Voyage à Kanto' centré sur le personnage de Karen.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fuite**

Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais de la visite aussi tard. Une visite surprise par la fenêtre de ma maison par mes deux plus proches amies de Safrania. Lorsqu'elles virent l'intérieur de ma chambre, elles n'osèrent pas taper à la fenêtre. Non que ma chambre était dans un état désastreux ou totalement ringarde mais le spectacle que j'étais en train de leur offrir sans le savoir devait les dégoûter au plus haut point. Ce ne fut que lorsque la liane de mon Bulbizarre atteignit un point sensible dans mon organisme, me faisant crier de plaisir en retournant ma tête sur le lit que je les aperçus. Célia et Mélodie étaient là, les bouches grandes ouvertes et les sourcils à moitié froncés. Du dégoût profond.

Je me redressai immédiatement en me tournant vers elles. Je me levai du lit en suppliant Bulbizarre d'arrêter mais, en me libérant d'un coup, il me fit tomber à genoux en gémissant de plaisir devant mes deux amies dont l'une d'elle commença à crier comme si elle avait vu un monstre. Arrivèrent à trombe dans ma chambre, mes deux parents, attirés par les cris qui furent pris de mutisme devant ce spectacle également. Autant gênée que terrorisée par leurs réactions, je hurlai :

– Partez ! Laissez-moi !

Mon père commença à crier quelque chose mais ma mère le raisonna et le convainquit de bien vouloir attendre le lendemain. Célia et Mélodie s'étaient déjà enfuies. Lorsque la porte se referma, je me mis à pleurer. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Bulbizarre enlaça chaleureusement mon corps nu de ses lianes comme pour me rassurer. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était de ma faute. Je finis par m'endormir après quelques heures de pleurs, toujours nichée dans les lianes de mon premier Pokémon.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon lit, sous mes couvertures, et que Bulbizarre était toujours à côté de moi. Il était déjà éveillé et me lança un joyeux 'Bulbi' comme si rien n'était arrivé la veille. Mais tout n'allait pas bien. J'allais être obligé de revoir Mélodie et Célia car aujourd'hui était un jour d'école... L'école, encore une idée bizarre du Conseil des 4 pour mieux comprendre les Pokémon. Même les non-dresseurs devaient subir une formation pour acquérir ces connaissances, le seul moyen d'y échapper était de commencer la collecte des Badges à dix ans. Mais je tenais trop à ma maison pour partir sur les routes, alors j'étais obligée d'y aller comme tout le monde. Nous avions par contre l'autorisation de nous faire accompagner par un Pokémon pendant les cours et Bulbizarre venait toujours avec moi. Même si je n'étais pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée aujourd'hui. Célia adorait les ragots et je savais que ce qu'elle avait vu hier allait faire le tour de l'école C de Safrania avant même que je n'y arrive. Je simulerai bien une maladie mais rester à la maison avec mes parents me semblait bien pire.

Je m'habillai et descendis avec mon Pokémon à l'étage inférieur où ma mère était en train de boire son café matinal. Elle tourna les yeux lorsque nos regards se croisèrent et ne me salua pas. Je n'osai pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de me faire crier dessus. Ce n'était pas son genre mais je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle pensais de tout cela. Je pris juste quelque chose à grignoter dans le placard avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ma mère me dit avant que je ne parte :

– On en parlera ce soir... Avec ton père...

Un frisson me parcourut le dos et j'émis un petit bruit incompréhensible avant de m'enfuir. Dans les rues qui menaient à l'école laquelle j'allais, tous les passants me semblaient suspects ; avaient-ils déjà entendu des choses sur moi ? Est-ce que ce type ne me regarde pas trop depuis tout à l'heure ? Cette sensation s'accentua à l'école, j'avais l'impression que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, qu'ils se moquaient tous de moi dans mon dos... Non, Célia était l'une de mes meilleures amies, elle ne m'aurait pas trahie, tentai-je de me rassurer en pensant que c'était tout à fait son genre. Faire ce genre de choses avec un Pokémon n'avait rien d'illégal mais je savais à quel point elle haïssait les gens qui le faisait. C'était le sujet d'un cours qui se transforma en débat à cause de son intervention, depuis ce jour, je m'efforçai de lui cacher la vérité sur moi mais mon mensonge s'était écroulé... Bulbizarre tenta plusieurs fois de me parler mais je n'osais pas lui répondre, qu'allait donc penser les gens si je lui parlais, que je le considérais comme mon petit ami ? Était-ce vraiment le cas, d'ailleurs ? Je l'aimais beaucoup mais nos jeux nocturnes étaient seulement de nature physique pour moi... Ou peut-être pas. Étais-je vraiment en tort ? Étais-je un monstre ?

Mon arrivée dans la classe se fit sans encombre. Lorsque je me mis à ma place habituelle, je remarquai que j'étais la seule à avoir un Pokémon à mes côtés et pourtant, ils étaient presque tous là. Même Anthony qui n'avait jamais passé un jour sans sa mignonne Hypotrempe. Pourquoi donc ? Je me sentis soudainement très mal et voulus rappeler Bulbizarre également mais j'avais oublié sa Pokéball dans ma chambre, il n'y rentrait presque jamais en temps normal.

– Alors Karen, on a passé une bonne nuit ? gloussa une fille derrière moi dont la voix n'appartenait à aucune de mes amies.

– Tu devrais plutôt demander ça à son Pokémon, c'est lui qui prends soin de ses nuits...

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et m'efforçai de faire comme si de rien n'était, priant secrètement pour que le professeur arrive très rapide. Voire tout de suite.

– C'est vraiment dégueulasse comme truc quand même, lâcha une troisième voix. Des animaux quoi !

– Surtout que ce truc ne ressemble à rien.

Non, je n'entendais rien, je ne voulais pas entendre.

– Soyez pas trop méchantes, annonça une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Célia, m'apportant beaucoup d'espoir. De toute façon, un boudin comme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer mieux.

Cette fois, c'était trop, mes larmes commencèrent à couler tandis qu'un cri de douleur se faisait entendre derrière moi, je me retournai instinctivement vers ce cri et vis que Célia avait une énorme entaille sur la joue, une feuille était coincée à l'intérieur. Des lianes partirent serrer le cou de la fille aux cheveux roses tandis que sa voisine me hurlait :

– Arrête-le monstre ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux Pokémon qui attaquent les humains ?

Oui, je le savais. La mort immédiate et sans aucun jugement.

– Bulbizarre, lâcha-la... prononçai-je malgré moi.

– Bulbi ?

– Oui, sûre.

Il obtempéra et la fille qui se vantait d'être ma meilleure amie quelques jours plus tôt tomba au sol et cracha :

– Tu as bien fait pouffiasse, mais ça ne changera pas ton sort. Quand j'aurais porté plainte, ton Pokémon sera crevé et tu n'auras plus personne pour 'jouer' avec toi.

Malgré mon ordre, Bulbizarre fouetta violemment Célia au visage, lui infligeant une nouvelle coupure. Dire que son visage était sa fierté... Mais elle avait raison, une seule plainte de sa part et je pouvais dire adieu à Bulbizarre. Rien ne pouvait sauver un Pokémon qui avait attaqué un humain.

– Bulbizarre, fais ta Poudre Dodo.

Autant les retarder autant que possible, je sortis de la classe du temps que la Poudre agisse et rentrait par la suite. Toute ma classe était endormie devant moi mais ma vengeance n'était pas terminée.

– Bulbizarre, arrache-lui tous ses habits et attache-la sur son bureau. Utilise tout ce que tu peux et fais des nœuds difficiles à enlever.

Dans un grognement énervé, non contre moi, mais contre Célia, il obéit rapidement. Il utilisa comme matériel ses lianes qu'il coupait avec sa Tranch'Herbe pour en faire des cordes solides. Je ne savais même pas qu'elles pouvaient repousser.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Rentra dans la pièce un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui ouvrit la bouche face au spectacle, prêt à hurler.

– Bulbizarre, bâillonne-le et ferme la porte !

Tout fut effectué en une seconde. Je m'approchai du professeur. C'était l'un de mes préférés...

– Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser tout gâcher. Poudre Dodo !

Son sommeil fut prompt à venir et je m'enfuis à nouveau. Je quittai l'établissement et courus dans les rues avec Bulbizarre. Mais pour aller où ? Un endroit où j'étais en sécurité... Ma maison... Je n'avais que cet endroit à présent. Mais pour combien de temps ? Dès que Célia sera réveillée, Bulbizarre serait en danger. Je devais quitter la ville, mais pour aller où ? Devais-je devenir dresseuse de Pokémon ? Je n'aimais pas le fait que Bulbizarre ait à combattre contre d'autres Pokémon mais c'était la meilleure solution. Je serais facilement retrouvé si je reste dans une ville en particulier. Lorsque j'arrivais devant chez moi, j'eus la surprise de tomber sur Mélodie. Comment était-ce possible ? Les gens de la classe étaient déjà réveillés ? Non, elle n'aurait pas pu venir avant moi. Bulbizarre commença à grogner.

– Tu viens de l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle pleurait. Je relevai la tête et la hochai.

– Vraiment désolée, je voulais venir plus tôt pour t'avertir mais je suis arrivée trop tard. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir te protéger à l'école. Je ne voulais rien dire mais je ne pouvais pas retenir Célia... Tu sais comme elle déteste...

Je hochai à nouveau la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mélodie se jeta dans mes bras et s'excusa à nouveau.

– Désolée, vraiment désolée. Moi je m'en moque que tu fasses ce genre de choses mais Célia... m'a dit que si je restais avec toi, elle me détruirait comme elle compte le faire avec toi. J'ai si peur...

Je plaçai mes mains dans son dos et pris la parole pour la première fois :

– Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Je vais partir...

– Partir où ? demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête.

– Devenir dresseuse... C'est ma seule option à présent. Célia est beaucoup trop influente et les gens comme moi trop détestés... C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit Mélodie. Ne te rappelle pas de moi que pour cette nuit-là...

Je me dégageai alors de son étreinte et courrai dans ma maison. Ma mère se leva de la chaise où elle était et s'exclama :

– Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

Je secouai simplement la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse puis, articulai lentement :

– Ils sont tous au courant...

Elle me fixa quelques secondes et dit :

– En parlant de ça, ton père vient de m'appeler, il t'a trouvé un bon psychologue, on serait venu te chercher en cours de toute manière.

Un psychologue ? Ils me considéraient donc comme folle ? Mes propres parents ? Pour une petite chose comme cela ? Je n'hésitai pas plus longtemps, mon ordre fut déformé par mes larmes mais Bulbizarre le comprit tout de même :

– Poudre Dodo...

Le temps que ma mère réagisse, elle était déjà au sol. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible à présent. Je courus préparer toutes mes affaires, un sac, de l'argent, la Pokéball de Bulbizarre, de la nourriture et mon passe pour Safrania. Il faudrait encore que je me fasse une Carte Dresseur mais j'avais appris qu'elles se faisaient aux Centres Pokémon. Je le ferais donc à Azuria, inutile de m'attarder plus longtemps ici.

Était-ce vraiment un crime ? Mon Pokémon m'offrait son affection et je l'acceptais pleinement, je ne voyais pas où était le mal. Pourquoi donc cette forme d'amour était interdite ? Je regretterai à jamais la journée d'hier mais un nouveau voyage s'annonçait à présent. Je m'enfuis finalement vers Azuria.

* * *

_Voilà pour le début de l'histoire de Karen, pas très joyeux, hein ?_

_Je ne posterai pas souvent sur cette fic (VàK reste ma priorité) mais j'écrirai la suite quand j'aurais un peu de temps devant moi. Comme vous avez vu, les chapitres sont assez courts et ils devraient le rester =p_


	2. Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais en dehors de la ville. Et même si Céladopole était ma destination préférée et que je n'avais pas grand chose à faire dans les autres villes voisines, la Route 5 m'était connue. Pourtant, le temps de la sortie scolaire à Azuria était loin à présent, c'était les jambes lourdes que j'avançais le long de cette montée. Bulbizarre était toujours à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball, je n'osais pas le sortir. J'avais risqué sa vie en lui demandant d'agir comme il l'avait fait... Et si j'étais recherchée à présent ? Et si on me traquait pour m'enlever mon Bulbizarre adoré ?

Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux, mes jambes ne souhaitaient plus bouger. Je tombai à genoux sur le sol et ne pus me retenir plus longtemps de craquer. Ma Pokéball s'ouvrit toute seule pour laisser Bulbizarre venir me réconforter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit à l'extérieur, que les gens le voient et l'arrêtent... mais je le laissai faire. C'était égoïste mais j'en avais besoin. Je l'attrapai et le serrai contre moi, ses lianes prirent immédiatement le réflexe de se placer dans mon dos pour m'enlacer comme elles ne l'avaient que trop souvent pour me consoler.

– Miaa ?

Ce bruit me fit relever la tête et je me rendis compte que nous avions un spectateur. Un Miaouss était assis devant nous et semblait nous demander quel était le problème. Je lui souris et tendis une main pour le caresser mais il se retourna et courut en arrière avant de nous refaire face.

– Zarre ? me demanda mon Pokémon.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il voulait me dire par là. Il décida de prendre l'initiative et de lancer ses lianes pour attraper le Pokémon. Le Miaouss les évita facilement et les coupa à l'aide de ses griffes avant de nous feuler quelque chose.

– Flouz ! Enfin, je te retrouve !

Une voix humaine cette fois. Elle appartenait à une vieille femme qui courrait après le félin. Ce dernier ne voulait apparemment pas la suivre car il s'enfuit au loin. La femme s'arrêta pour souffler puis m'aperçut :

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ma petite ? me demanda-t-elle alors. Ne me dit pas que c'est Flouz qui t'a fait quelque chose. Oh, et ton Bulbizarre...

Elle regardait les bouts de lianes qui restaient sur le sol et tenta de me rassurer :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça, ça repoussera. Mais viens un peu avec moi, je vais t'offrir quelque chose à boire pour m'excuser du comportement de cette Miaouss. Une vraie teigne... marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

Je secouai la tête et tentai de reculer. Elle voulait que je la suive jusqu'à chez elle ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit ferait une chose pareille ?

– Je m'occupe de la Pension sur cette route, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ou quelle est ton histoire mais je ne te veux aucun mal. Je te le promets.

Peut-être... Mais à Bulbizarre peut-être. Et si elle était bien la fameuse 'dame de la Pension', qui me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas juste un Bulbizarre à vendre dans sa Pension ? Non, je devais juste reprendre la route. Pour quoi faire exactement, je n'en avais aucune idée mais je devais d'abord devenir dresseuse et pour ça, il me fallait aller à Azuria.

Je me relevai doucement et tentai de bouger mes jambes pour partir. Rien à faire, elles étaient comme bloquées. Ma voix ne voulait plus sortir non plus et un regard sur mon corps me fit remarquer que les lianes de Bulbizarre étaient la seule chose qui me maintenaient debout. Oh, et puis pourquoi se battre après tout ? Je me sentais si fatiguée, je n'avais plus qu'à fermer les yeux et me laisser crever... Je sentis ma vision se troubler en sentant une odeur particulièrement familière et m'endormis aussitôt.

C'était si confortable. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois dans mon lit et m'étirai de tout mon long. J'ouvris les yeux et eut un sursaut. Je me redressai immédiatement et regardai autour de moi. Où étais-je ? Je jetai les couvertures sur le côté et me levai. Non, je ne savais pas du tout quel était ce endroit mais il n'avait rien d'une prison. C'était une chambre, où plutôt une pièce avec un lit et un bureau car j'estimais qu'une endroit avec besoin de plus de personnalisation avant de pouvoir être appelé 'chambre'. Tout était si... normal ici.

– Bulbi !

Je me retournai d'un bond :

– Bulbizarre, tu va bi...

Je m'arrêtai en voyant mon Pokémon porter un plateau au dessus de lui avec ses lianes.

– Bulbizarre, me dit-il en désignant le lit de la tête.

Je m'assis comme il semblait me l'ordonner et le laisser poser le plateau sur mes jambes. Une tasse de lait, apparemment chaud, et des biscuits étaient posés dessus.

– Je... suis totalement perdue là Bulbizarre. D'où tu tiens tout ça, et où on est ?

En réponse, il m'adressa un 'zarre' tout en prenant un biscuit de sa liane droite pour le mettre près de ma bouche. Je le saisis et le grondai :

– Je peux manger seule quand même. Je ne suis pas malade. Mais réponds moi.

Je goûtai tout de même le biscuit que je trouvais assez bon et cela eut l'air de satisfaire mon Pokémon. D'accord, d'abord je mange, ensuite les questions. Je lui faisais confiance... Bon, je me dépêchai quand même de finir ce petit déjeuner pour vite avoir mes réponses mais Bulbizarre ne m'en empêcha pas, le prenant sans doute pour un de mes fameux gros appétits matinaux. Il récupéra le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Zarre zarre, me dit-il.

Je le suivis comme il me le demandait. Un couloir étroit qui menait à d'autres portes et un escalier descendant, ce fut vers ce dernier que Bulbizarre se dirigea. Il posa le plateau dans une cuisine qui se trouvait sur notre chemin et rangea ses lianes. Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler aussi, sans doute pour me rassurer même s'il savait que je ne comprenais pas les trois quarts de ce qu'il disait. Mais il parlait si joyeusement que j'avais l'impression que tout irait pour le mieux. Ce fut lorsque nous arrivâmes dans un salon que je crus comprendre où nous étions. Un Miaouss nous accueillit et Bulbizarre lui grogna quelque chose. Il finit par envoyer sa liane claquer devant son nez et le félin sauta en arrière avant de sortir les griffes.

– Bulbizarre, calme-toi, lui demandai-je.

– Buul bizarre ! se plaignit-il en retour.

– Miaa... commenta le troisième tiers.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse moi ? Je sais même pas où je suis...

– À la Pension bien entendu. Ton Bulbizarre t'a emmené jusqu'ici et j'ai pris soin de toi, tu as dormi si longtemps...

Cette dernière voix appartenait à la vieille femme de toute à l'heure. Ou de hier plutôt. Je m'étais vraiment endormie au milieu de la Route 5... Ah.

– Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueilli.

Elle me sourit tendrement et désigna un fauteuil :

– Assieds-toi donc, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivée pour que tu finisses dans cet état.

Je déglutis et répondis rapidement :

– Je suis juste partie de chez moi pour devenir dresseuse... Et j'ai paniqué.

Je la regardai par intermittence pour savoir si elle me croyait. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce fusse le cas mais en tout cas, elle fit semblant :

– Dresseuse donc, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi faire un métier aussi dangereux ? Des envies de régner sur le Kanto ?

– Je... ne sais pas...

– Enfin une vraie réponse, sourit-elle. Si tu es perdue, tu peux rester ici. Si tu m'aides avec la Pension, je t'aiderai avec le dressage. Tu devrais apprendre à mieux connaître les Pokémon avant de tenter les Arènes.

– Vous êtes dresseuse ? m'étonnai-je.

– Olala, non, non. Mais j'en vois beaucoup et je m'occupe d'énormément de Pokémon. Ça devrait t'aider à y voir plus clair sur ce que tu veux faire.

– J'ai quand même fait deux ans d'école, déclarai-je, légèrement énervée d'être considérée comme une novice.

– Oh, si tu as de la connaissance, tant mieux mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut pour avancer, tu ne serais pas perdue sinon.

– Et vous aider devrait me faire trouver ce que je cherche d'après vous ?

– Ça, nous le verrons bien si tu acceptes, répondit-elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

– Zarre ! déclara mon Pokémon en se frottant contre ma jambe.

C'était plutôt tentant en fait. Je n'avais pas vraiment plus envie que ça de devenir dresseuse de toute manière donc faire ça ou autre chose, c'était du pareil au même. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de logement puisque les Centres Pokémon seraient gratuits pour moi. Cette vieille femme voulait peut-être juste de la main d'œuvre mais ce travail ne pouvait pas être si terrible de toute façon.

– Il faudrait que je fasse quoi exactement ?

– Nourrir les Pokémon, nettoyer leurs cages et je profiterai peut-être même de toi pour leur faire faire un peu d'exercice.

– De l'exercice ?

– Des matchs voyons. Tu veux être dresseuse non ? Alors, tu pourras t'entraîner contre eux et ça leur fera du bien de se dépenser.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais utilisé Bulbizarre dans un vrai combat. Il y a des risques de morts, non ?

– Je t'aiderai à choisir ses adversaires au début. S'il débute, vous combattrez des jeunes Pokémon, les risques sont minimes avec eux.

– Je vois... Je m'en remets à vous dans ce cas.

– Et moi à toi, répondit-elle joyeusement. Je te donnerais le planning d'une journée ce soir je pense. Pour aujourd'hui, tu es libre. Profite-en pour visiter et te familiariser avec les lieux. Ici, on est dans la maison, la porte d'entrée est celle-ci et celle d'en face est celle conduisant aux enclos. Je vais finir de nourrir les Pokémon. Je te revois tout à l'heure.

– D'accord, acquiesçai-je en tentant d'assimiler les informations pour de bon.

Je fixai alors la porte menant aux enclos mais ne dis rien d'autre. La vieille femme m'accorda un dernier sourire et disparut derrière la porte. Elle m'accueillait et elle ne m'avait même pas demandé mon prénom, remarquai-je alors. Je ne connaissais pas le sien non plus à vrai dire. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait d'accepter quand...

– Bulb !

– Ousssss !

– Bulbizarre, arrête de te battre avec ce Miaouss. On va aller voir les Pokémon.

– Bulbi ! accepta-t-il, non sans un dernier regard vers le Pokémon.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la Pension. C'était plutôt impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que les cages seraient aussi nombreuses. Tous ces Pokémon avaient donc été abandonnés. Oh, des Rattata. Je me penchai devant la cage et leur tendis la main en les appelant pour les caresser mais ils se placèrent à l'exact opposé, tremblant comme des feuilles en me fixant comme si j'allais les dévorer. Je ramenai ma main, déçue et me relevai. Non, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Les espèces de Pokémon présentes en ce lieu étaient diverses et variées. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui abandonneraient un Insécateur ?! Je m'étais approché de lui, émerveillée, mais il avait vite calmé mes ardeurs en me menaçant de sa lame-bras droite. C'étaient les deux réactions que j'obtenais de la part des Pokémon de la peur et de la haine... J'avais déjà en tête plus d'une dizaine de cages desquelles je ne voudrais plus m'approcher...

– Et toi, tu vas fuir ou tenter de me bouffer ? demandai-je à un animal couché, seul, dans une cage.

Il leva sa tête vers moi et se redressa.

– Tu es vraiment magnifique en tout cas, je ne comprends vraiment pas qu'on ait pu se séparer de toi, lui dis-je.

– Ponyta ?

– Moi aussi j'ai été abandonnée, continuai-je en tendant ma main vers ce Pokémon feu aux beaux yeux marrons. Mes amis, ma famille, personne n'a été capable de me vouloir pour ce que je suis.

Il frotta sa tête contre ma main. Il était tellement chaud. Les flammes sur sa tête et son dos pétillaient presque, comme pour montrer sa bonne humeur. J'utilisai ma seconde main pour lui caresser sa seconde joue mais il tourna la tête sur le côté, emporté par les caresses sur son autre joue et ma deuxième main ne croisa que les flammes. Je me retirai vivement en jurant alors que le Ponyta couinait doucement son nom en reculant d'un air attristé.

– Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai juste pas fait attention, le rassurai-je en tendant ma main intacte tout en frottant l'autre contre mes habits en espérant que les picotements s'en aillent plus vite.

Il hésita un moment mais, sous mes encouragements, il finit par revenir. Chevaucher un Ponyta ou Galopa était un fantasme irréalisable commun à un tas de personnes. Peut-être celui-ci avait été abandonné quand son dresseur avait compris que c'était impossible... Non, je ne voyais pas comment une personne pouvait être bête à ce point... En même temps, je ne voyais pas pour quelle raison on pourrait vouloir abandonner un Pokémon... Je caressai simplement le Ponyta, cherchant intérieurement par quelle manière il serait arrivé ici.

* * *

_Et bien sûr, le lait vient des Tauros femelles. (celui des Écrémeuh est meilleur mais la frontière est bloquée donc pas d'import)_

_Et oui, les Pokémon de la Pension ont souvent beaucoup de raisons de ne pas aimer les humains..._


	3. Déception

**Chapitre 3 : Déception**

Autant, mes débuts étaient franchement pas glorieux, autant maintenant, je pensais que je gérais... Plus ou moins. Non, en fait, même après deux semaines, je continuais à courir comme une dératée tous les matins en espérant n'oublier personne, parce qu'eux, te le rappelaient...

L'emploi du temps n'était pas très compliqué ; matin, vachement tôt, on devait nourrir tous les Pokémon. La plupart du temps, je jetais juste les sacs de nourriture, dont j'évitais de deviner la provenance même s'ils étaient sous forme de croquettes, dans les cages et les laissais les éventrer à guise. J'étais censée les enlever plus tard, au nettoyage de leurs cages, de toute manière.

Brr, le nettoyage, parlons-en. Plus tard dans la matinée, c'était ce moment terrible. Enfin, là encore, ça dépendait des moments. Il y avait ceux qui m'attaquaient que je devais laisser à Marielle. Ce n'étaient pas forcément les plus gros Pokémon. De toute façon, j'avais vite appris qu'un Chenipan était ingérable pour moi sans l'aide de Bulbizarre, et tous le savaient. Le problème, c'était qu'à la différence de la nourriture, que je devais rentrer dans la cage et que cette intrusion dans leur territoire ne leur plaisait pas du tout. Marielle n'avait aucun problème elle, elle demandait simplement et ils sortaient de leurs cages sans broncher et attendaient devant qu'elle finisse. Pour ma part, Bulbizarre devait jouer les médiateurs avant que je puisse accéder à certaines.

D'autres Pokémon par contre étaient adorables et certains comme les Machoc m'aidaient même à nettoyer. Une offre très appréciable car c'était à ce moment de la matinée que j'étais la plus crevée. Il y avait aussi des fois où je déclenchais des guerres dans les cages où plusieurs Pokémon de la même espèce n'était pas d'accord à mon sujet... Les calmer n'était pas facile et les Ptitard qui m'avaient fait le coup la première fois m'avaient fait fondre en larmes avant d'arrêter de se battre entre eux.

Mais après le nettoyage, c'était la pause repas. Marielle et moi retournions au salon et la vieille dame, jamais à court d'énergie, fonçait vers la cuisine pour nous faire à manger alors que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que de m'effondrer sur le canapé pendant que mon Pokémon se battait avec Flouz. La Miaouss avait apparemment été abandonnée comme les autres mais Marielle la laissait se promener librement puisqu'elle ne supportait pas les autres Miaouss dans sa cage. Ses rapports avec Bulbizarre m'inquiétait un peu mais Marielle me disait que ça l'aiderait à s'améliorer de se battre régulièrement donc ce n'était pas si grave qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

La première tâche de l'après-midi était à nouveau de nourrir les Pokémon et je trouvais qu'ils étaient de meilleure humeur à ce moment-là que le matin car les Férosinge me laissaient les nourrir à la main uniquement à ce moment-là. J'essayais toujours de leur donner moi-même leur nourriture pour qu'ils commencent à s'habituer à moi et cela marchait plutôt bien sur certains. D'autres étaient juste trop agressifs envers moi et Bulbizarre devait intervenir s'ils pouvaient attaquer à travers la cage. Le Pokémon était devenu mon garde du corps et m'accompagnait à toutes mes sorties depuis le deuxième jour où je n'aurais pas dû tant insister auprès d'un Sabelette. J'avais une belle cicatrice sur le bras mais Marielle m'avait promit qu'elle s'en irait lorsque j'irai dans une Machine de Soin à Azuria.

Lorsque les Pokémon étaient rassasiés pour la seconde fois, Marielle me rejoignait et, si j'étais encore en forme, ce qui était souvent le cas depuis quelques jours, c'était l'heure des combats. Sous conseil de ma tutrice, je choisissais volontairement les Pokémon qui me donnaient du mal dans les tâches précédentes, pour tenter d'instaurer un contact plus familier avec eux. Bulbizarre avait beaucoup de mal au début mais il commençait à s'en sortir maintenant. Les Ptitard y étaient tous passés d'ailleurs, malgré l'avantage du type de Bulbizarre, la raison pour laquelle je les avais choisi à la base, ils l'avaient battu dans nos premiers duels. Nous avions eu droit à un bon nombre de revanches et je m'aperçus alors que Marielle avait raison sur le fait que les combats créaient des liens entre nous ; les Ptitard étaient tous devenus plus accueillants par la suite et me laissaient les approcher n'importe quand. Aujourd'hui, c'était un Caninos qui avait servi d'adversaire à mon premier Pokémon et lui seulement parce qu'il lui avait infligé une défaite mémorable. J'étais un peu déçue puisque ces Pokémon-là me posaient beaucoup de problème et que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il gagnait contre nous.

– Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, déclara mon hôte en caressant le Caninos qui se frottait à sa jambe. Tu es libre.

– Oui, merci Marielle, lui répondis-je.

Elle m'avait demandé de lui parler plus familièrement malgré notre grande différence d'âge, ce qui me gênait un peu au début mais je me rendais compte que je préférais qu'il en fusse ainsi. En me disant que j'étais libre, elle savait très bien ce que j'avais en tête et me proposa de ramener Bulbizarre à l'intérieur pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Je hochai vivement la tête et me mis à courir joyeusement. Direction ? La cage du Ponyta ! Depuis mon premier jour, c'était comme un rituel. Je me retenais de rester à ses côtés pendant le service et fonçais toujours le voir à la fin. Les premiers jours, je ne courrais pas directement comme là, je faisais plutôt semblant de faire le tour de la Pension pour 'miraculeusement arriver devant lui' mais Marielle avait fini par comprendre en me voyant passer des heures tous les jours devant cette cage. Ça ne la dérangeait pas que je m'attache plus à un Pokémon qu'à d'autres mais elle m'avait ordonné de ne jamais les négliger pour autant, c'était pour cela que je ne venais que quand j'étais sûre d'avoir rempli tous mes devoirs. Bulbizarre finissait souvent par me rejoindre, souvent avec de petites blessures qui me prouvaient qu'il s'était à nouveau battu avec la Miaouss. Blessures de moins en moins nombreuses par ailleurs, j'avais l'impression qu'il devenait plus fort qu'elle à présent.

J'arrivai toute essoufflée devant l'animal de feu qui scandait joyeusement son nom en me voyant. Je m'arrêtai devant la cage et soufflai avant de dire :

– Salut Pony, je t'ai manqué ?

– Nyyy !

– Je sais, souris-je en plaçant une main sur son visage. Toi aussi.

Il se frotta allègrement contre cette dernière et couinant une nouvelle fois son nom avec bonheur. Je l'appelais Pony depuis peu, c'était surtout venu instinctivement quand j'étais trop fatiguée pour prononcer son nom correctement mais il avait eu l'air d'apprécier donc je continuais.

D'après ce que j'avais appris en cours, les Pokémon s'attachaient rapidement au premier surnom que leur donnait leur dresseur, quitte à ne plus jamais répondre à un autre nom. C'était le cas pour Flouz, cette pauvre Miaouss ne répondait à rien d'autre malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour lui trouver des noms originaux. Pour Pony, d'après Marielle, il n'avait pas de surnom lorsqu'il avait été abandonné. Il devrait m'être impossible de l'appeler autrement que 'Ponyta' puisqu'il n'était pas sauvage mais il réagissait tout de même à ce surnom que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui donner au départ. En voyant à quel point cela le rendait heureux, j'avais décidé de demander à Bulbizarre s'il voulait un également mais il m'avait fait comprendre dans une longue discussion qu'il était content ainsi.

Le soir venu, je retournai chez Marielle pour manger, mon Pokémon à mes côtés. Bulbizarre se fit immédiatement attaquer par Flouz mais il avait fini par trouver comment utiliser ses lianes pour répliquer immédiatement. Les combats finissaient souvent avec la Miaouss ligotée, refusant tout de même de céder la victoire. La vieille femme de la Pension sonna alors l'heure de la trêve en déposant les plats des Pokémon l'un assez loin de l'autre. Ce fut ensuite à notre tour. Au menu, un plat que je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de légumes ou de viande ; des Saquenedeu. Le plat en lui même ressemblait à des spaghettis mais l'assaisonnement et la couleur n'était pas du tout les mêmes. Le goût non plus, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je préférais...

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Encore du travail. La Pension était tout le temps ouverte donc les gens pouvaient venir quémander nos services quand ils le voulaient. Pour prendre un Pokémon... ou l'abandonner...

– Karen... m'appela Marielle en se levant.

Je soupirai et me levai de table. Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'avais assez mal réagi à mon premier contact avec un client qui voulait abandonner un Goupix parce 'qu'il faisait trop fille'. La Pokémon m'appréciait grâce à cela maintenant mais Marielle voulait éviter que je fasse un nouveau scandale et m'envoyait faire autre chose pendant qu'elle s'occupait des gens. Je ne lui en voulais pas, si une autre personne revenait avec une excuse aussi stupide, je n'arriverais sans doute pas à me retenir de lui crier dessus. Marielle était si patiente...

Bulbizarre m'accompagnait souvent dans ma chambre et c'était Flouz qui venait me cherchait quand elle voulait bien écouter la gérante de la Pension. Je redescendis donc plus tard et Marielle me briefa dès que je fus assise :

– Mauvaise nouvelle.

– Qui est le nouveau ? répondis-je, déçue qu'un nouvel abandon ait eu lieu.

– Aucun, il était venu chercher un Pokémon.

– Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle dans ce cas, souris-je. Qui donc ?

– Il voulait un Pokémon Feu et il a fini par choisir ton adversaire du moment.

– Le Caninos ?

Elle hocha la tête et expliqua :

– Il avait craqué sur le Ponyta... Mais j'ai fini par lui avouer qu'il était déjà vendu.

Quoi ? Je n'étais pas au courant de ça ! J'écarquillai les yeux et m'écriai :

– Quelqu'un l'a réservé ? Mais... qui ?

Mon Pony... Non, il n'était pas à moi. C'était pour ça que Marielle m'avait dit de ne pas m'attacher aux Pokémon je supposais. Mais c'était dur, je ne voulais pas le voir partir. Ma patronne sourit et répondit :

– Tu le sauras quand cette personne viendra, je pense que c'est la meilleure personne pour lui.

– Ou...oui... J'espère qu'il sera heureux.

J'avalai lentement ce qu'il me restait de Saquedeneu sans même en sentir le goût mais tentai tout de même de sourire. Je ne pouvais pas faire un caprice à Marielle à ce sujet, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Et puis, même si je le faisais, ça ne changerait rien. Quand un Pokémon était réservé, il ne pouvait pas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre à moins que le client n'annule sa demande ou ne vienne pas le chercher après que le temps d'attente après commande soit passé. Si la personne était gentille, peut-être me laisserait-elle aller le voir...

Je secouai la tête et remerciai à nouveau Marielle pour ce repas. Je lui demandai ensuite si je pouvais faire un nouveau tour dans la Pension et elle me sourit :

– Oui, va le voir si tu veux.

Je ne pouvais vraiment rien lui cacher. Je fonçai alors vers l'enclos de Pony, mais un jet d'eau me stoppa dans ma course en passant devant moi. Je me tournai vers la droite et vis que le Pistolet à O des Hypotrempe n'avait rien d'agressif. En m'approchant du petit Pokémon bleu qui était en bord, loin du petit bassin dans lequel ses congénères étaient, je lui demandai :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Potrempe, trempe trempe !

Aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de me raconter mais je passai ma main à travers la cage pour le caresser. Il se laissa faire puis cracha un peu d'eau dans ma main avant de me demander de continuer. Il voulait juste de l'affection... Voir ce petit Pokémon si attachant, ne voulant rien d'autre que de l'amour, fit à nouveau grimper un sentiment de haine en moi. Quel genre de personne pouvait bien abandonner un Pokémon comme ça ? Je retirai ma main et lui dis :

– Je repasserai demain petit Hypotrempe, on fera un combat si tu veux.

– Po ! me répondit-il avant de jeter dans le bassin de sa cage.

Je le regardai quelques secondes et repartis en direction de Pony. La nuit commençait à tomber mais je pouvais tout de même l'apercevoir de loin grâce à sa crinière de feu. Je l'appelai avant de m'approcher pour qu'il me reconnaisse à la voix. La dernière fois que je m'étais approchée alors qu'il faisait sombre, il ne m'avait pas reconnu et avait paniqué. Ma voix lui sembla apparemment familière car il se tourna vers moi et couina joyeusement son nom. Je m'avançai vers lui et commençai à le caresser.

Je me refusais de lui dire qu'il allait bientôt partir, je voulais juste rester à ses côtés ainsi pour l'instant. Je continuai de lui caresser le dessus du nez, évitant soigneusement le début de sa crinière et il ferma les yeux. Cette action se poursuivit quelques secondes, minutes ou heures, je ne comptais pas vraiment. Bulbizarre fut obligé de venir me chercher pour me dire d'aller me coucher. Je l'écoutais et caressai une dernière fois mon Pokémon favori de la Pension avant de partir.

Je me laissai totalement tomber sur le lit après m'être changée et poussai un long soupir alors que Bulbizarre fermait la porte et me rejoignait sur le lit. Je regardai le plafond en envoyant une main caresser la tête de mon Pokémon qui s'était placé sur ma droite. Je soupirai à nouveau en pensant à Pony quand quelque chose toucha ma poitrine, me faisant sursauter. Je regardai immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et constatai que c'était une liane de mon Pokémon. Je me redressai et m'assis, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

– On ne peut plus faire ça Bulbizarre... C'est... On a dû fuir la maison à cause de ça.

– Bulbi, zarreza, me répondit-il.

Ses lianes étaient toujours dehors, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Je secouai à nouveau la tête.

– Ça... me manque aussi, lui avouai-je. Mais on ne peut plus.

Il me répondit en glissant une liane sous mon haut que je n'eus pas la force de repousser. Je n'en avais juste aucune envie. C'était mal... Anormal... Mais je me laissai lentement glisser sur le dos, acceptant pleinement les caresses de plus en plus prononcées de mon Pokémon.

* * *

_Voilà à quoi ressemble une journée banale à la Pension. ... Oui, faudrait ptet qu'elle se décide à commencer son voyage aussi. ^^'_


End file.
